<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The General's Heartrender by NinaZeniksCleavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248230">The General's Heartrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaZeniksCleavage/pseuds/NinaZeniksCleavage'>NinaZeniksCleavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Shadow and Bone (TV), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Power Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaZeniksCleavage/pseuds/NinaZeniksCleavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nina can't sleep because of the terrible lodgings on the Volkvolny, General Nazylensky comes up with some creative solutions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nina Zenik/Zoya Nazylensky, Zoya Nazyalensky &amp; Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The General's Heartrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prove to me this wasn't supposed to be canon. I dare you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Nina sniffed the air as she rolled over in the uncomfortable cot and shimmied her backside trying to get into a position that would be cozy. The time she had spent aboard the Volkvolny was trying at best. What with Zoya breathing down her neck and the ever present duty of finding a final resting place for Matthias, sometimes it felt like nothing would ever be normal again. </span> <span>Nina shifted once more and a button popped loose on her kefta right where her full bosom bulged. She swore as she tried to reach for the button as it rolled away from her fingertips.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya sighed, rolling her eyes skyward, and climbed off her own bed to grab the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it together, Zenik,” she scolded, the waver in her voice giving away her lack of conviction. She knew Nina hurt every day over losing Matthias, and that the pain of it would never leave her. But she couldn't coddle her forever. At some point, life had to go on. She just hated being the one to make that happen. She sat on the edge of Nina’s bed and handed her the button. “Get some rest if you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what rest is anymore,” Nina said, her lips turning down with sorrow. “I feel like it’s been years since I slept, despite closing my eyes every single night.” She toyed with the strings where her button used to be and sighed. “I’d give anything for some parem…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what she was saying, knew that even thinking it was disrespectful to Matthias’s memory. But the feeling of being truly alive felt so lost to her she couldn’t think. Most of the time it felt like she couldn’t even breathe. She looked up at the general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s not proper for a soldier, but can I please remove my kefta? It’s got to be a thousand degrees down here and maybe if I wasn’t cooking in my own sweat I’d be able to get a bit of shut eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what you need to,” Zoya groaned, but then she chuckled. “Might be the last time for a while you get to let those tits of yours breathe. Enjoy it.” She patted Nina on the leg and stood before flopping back onto her own cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted, feeling the heat seeping into her own skin. She didn’t usually let it bother her, but if Nina was going to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind if I do the same, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina felt the overwhelming desire to throw her boot at the general when she made the comment about her tits, but felt her temper cool as Zoya decided to act a little human too. Nina removed her Kefta, leaving her in her camisole and satin shorts, and hung it on a hook nearby that she was pretty sure was meant for drying fish skins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you do, General. You’re in charge here.” She flopped back down onto the rigid cot, and it gave a creak as she did. These makeshift beds were clearly not intended for someone her size, and while she didn’t mind, the thought of giving Zoya something else to make fun of her for grated on her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya stood, watching Nina drop back onto her bed. The younger Grisha was blessed with curves Zoya could only dream of, and that--she wasn’t ashamed to admit--had on occasion. While she usually preferred the company of tall, strong men, there was something enticing about Nina's softness, the rounded edges of her form that begged to be held, squeezed, bitten…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unbuttoned her kefta slowly, letting it fall to the floor with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nina,” she said quietly, but with a firmness to the tone she’d perfected as a general. “When was the last time you were with someone? Was it… him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina rounded on Zoya, nearly tossing herself from where she was precariously positioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it was. Don’t be stupid. You think I’ve spent the last three weeks since his death fucking anything that moved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant to react that way. At least, not with as much vitriol. But Zoya’s nosiness got the best of her when she wasn’t under this much pressure, Now it felt like an impossible accommodation. Matthias had been everything to her, and if it wasn’t for her own weakness, she could have saved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he lay frozen, waiting until Nina could let go. Until she reached Fjerda and could find a final resting place worthy of her strong Fjerdan. She felt a chill come over her that had nothing to do with the temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she mumbled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya stepped closer and knelt beside Nina’s bed, her brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” she commanded, feeling a primal urge come over her and struggling to keep her voice even and kind. “That pain isn’t something you should feel shame about. But allowing yourself to live in misery…” She put a hand to Nina’s face. “No one who loved you would want that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Nina’s lips, using every ounce of restraint to keep from taking the Heartrender immediately. Just that one little contact sent a flood of wetness to her center, and she knew she would lose the battle with herself soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina shoved Zoya away with panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Why are you--I mean, not that I don’t like women. I like women. I just…” Nina couldn’t seem to find her words fast enough to dispense them and she bit her lip, becoming more keen on the idea the more she considered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya’s lips had been different from Matthias’s. While his were rough and commanding, the general’s were soft, requesting, inviting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina could feel her nipples harden and she looked away from Zoya to avoid awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya saw the little nubs of Nina’s nipples poking through her shirt and felt her hesitation. She rose, putting a knee on either side of Nina’s hips as she pulled her own shirt off to reveal that her nipples had hardened as well. She licked her lips, then bit the lower one as she put a hand to the side of Nina’s neck, pulling her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want me to stop, I will. But if you don’t…” She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Nina’s again, harder this time. She brought a hand to cup one of Nina’s large, soft breasts and ran a thumb over the peak. She moaned into her mouth and dug her fingers in, urging Nina to lay down so that Zoya could fully give over to the urge she hadn’t even realized she’d been fighting for weeks… longer.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Nina felt her breath hitch and the tiny button within her plump folds twitched as Zoya mounted her. </span> <span>At the touch of her nipple, Nina breathed a noiseless moan and nodded, silently giving consent to her commander--her friend.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nina slowly lay back, her soft middle moving with her and her plentiful thighs spreading automatically as she felt her satin shorts cling to them with a growing wetness. She took this time to examine Zoya’s own body, finding that, despite the other woman’s smaller frame, she had more than a handful of breast herself, and perfectly marble shaped nipples that were rosy with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina longed to take one in her mouth. To suck it like candy and give in entirely to Zoya’s plans for her so she reached out and took one between her fingers, squeezing softly, rocking her own hips in need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya needed no further encouragement. She leaned down to leave a trail of small bites along Nina’s breasts until she reached the pink nubs. She pulled one into her mouth, rolling it over the tip of her tongue, giving Nina preview of what she could expect on the other sensitive nub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own clit began to throb with need, but she wasn’t ready just yet. She wanted more time to play with Nina, to make sure they were both ready and desperate for it. She ran a hand up Nina’s thigh to her generous backside and squeezed hard, knowing she was likely leaving a mark and not caring. Her other hand went to where Nina’s fingers were toying with her nipple and she put her lips to Nina’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before,” she moaned, putting one of her legs between Nina’s, urging her thighs apart so that she could feel the spot where Nina had grown wet on her skin, and that Nina could feel her own arousal which has soaked through her undergarments. She gave another squeeze on Nina’s ass, then bit her ear. “Good. Then you know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina whined with desire, wrapping her free hand around Zoya to run it over the perfectly athletic backside of the dark haired woman and spreading her own legs further so that Zoya could have total access to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya wasn’t wrong. Before Matthias there had been a woman who had been curious of her own inclinations and had formerly paid Nina to lay--pretty as a picture--while she feasted on the plump beauty’s cunt. Nina would come and come and come and would get paid to do so. But this was different, this was hard Zoya. Demanding Zoya. And a fresh ooze of her juices trickled down her thighs as she wondered what was going to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya felt the slight pulse of Nina’s pussy and the fresh flood that came with it. She reached a hand down and felt the slickness that coated Nina’s thighs. She stopped her fingers just shy of her folds, choosing instead to play with the silky hem of her shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arms down,” Zoya told her, standing suddenly. She reached into her pack and pulled out a coil of rope. She slid under the cot and tied Nina’s hands together, binding her to the bed with just enough pressure that she knew the pull on her shoulders would add to the intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed back out and positioned her torso between Nina’s knees. She pulled the silky material off, revealing Nina’s perfect lips. Zoya could smell her and her mouth watered. She placed a kiss on Nina’s knee and told her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina shifted with agony, her clit throbbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Gen--Zoya...please touch me. I can’t take this…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She attempted to spread her legs wider, longing to press her soft mound against Zoya’s own and to grind against her until her pussy exploded. Wetness was always one of the things Matthias enjoyed about Nina. She was like a fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya grinned and moved so that her mouth was able to taste the juices Nina had provided. She hadn’t yet gotten to the apex, to the place between Nina’s legs where she was desperate to be. She wanted to make it slow. Make Nina scream for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a soft breath, letting it cool the wet places, then ran a finger up, up, up… then past to grab Nina’s breast again before taking her other hand and spreading the folds of Nina’s cunt to see the source of all of her juices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” she whispered. “Well, Zenik, I see the appeal. You could pull a Volcra from darkness with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her thumb to where Nina’s clit was exposed. She pressed lightly and felt the throb of her pulse there. She rubbed small circles for a moment, then shifted her wrist to allow her to slip first one finger, then two into Nina’s warm insides. They clenched around her, and she felt her own desire peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, I’m going to make you scream my name. Then you’re going to do the same for me. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina nodded in agreement, her face flushed and rosy from her desire, her hips undulating against Zoya’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feels...so…” she could feel herself leaking all over the bed and onto Zoya, her breasts bouncing with each tiny thrust of her hips. Her insides were so tight that she could feel Zoya struggling to finger her, but most of her attention was on that thumb making tiny circles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoya… I...I cant...much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya lifted her thumb, which allowed her to move her fingers in and out more freely. She licked a trail through Nina’s cum up to her cunt and buried her face into her folds, breathing in her scent as she took her tongue to finish the job her thumb had abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She licked and thrust with vigor, waiting for the noises that, far from letting her know her job was done, would let her know she’d simply achieved the first of many climaxes she intended to wring from Nina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nina was coming before Zoya’s face was fully submerged between her thighs and the feel of her tongue made Nina wonder why they hadn’t done this long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...Zoya…” she whined, thrusting her hips into the general’s face with reckless abandon. “Oh, Zoya…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the pressure that came behind her orgasm, causing an additional wave of fluids to gush from her, and soak Zoya’s pretty face. But Nina was panting too hard, too much to care, feeling all at once thrilled and sated and tired, collapsing back onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoya felt Nina’s body relax and she withdrew her fingers before planting a kiss on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t think we’re done,” Zoya told her, moving up Nina’s luscious form to kiss her deeply, sharing the taste of her. “Because we have hours before we have anywhere to be or anyone to see.” She smiled devilishly and straddled her friend. “So catch your breath. We have a long night ahead of us…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>